


Sexy is Out There

by SpankedbySpike



Series: Self Love [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder is awaken by Scully phone call and manage to please himself while listening to his partner…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy is Out There

SEXY IS OUT THERE, Spanked by Spike

The TV had been on when he fell to sleep; The sofa molded, so well, his exhausted form. The phone rang a few times before he woke enough to slowly reach out and pluck it under his ear.

“Mulder.” His voice was raspy, his movements slow, the FBI agent just wanted to go back to sleep in the warmth of the wool blanket he had haphazardly thrown on himself when settling earlier.

“Hey partner! Just finished our report… Wanted to check on you before heading back home.”

“’M good Scully, was getting right to the good part of my dream too!”

She laughed, that beautiful, pearly laugh he loved so much.

“How come you’re so upbeat this late?” He locked the phone between his ear and his shoulder and got his cold hand back under the warm blanket, eyes randomly checking the room, a smile forming on his pouty lips when he realize the porn channel streaming non-stop on his TV set had one of his favorite movie on.

“You know, I could have helped you in the morning, Scully. You’re no fun anymore!” he interjected softly.

“Skinner stopped by when you left and I kind of felt compelled… Just a little bit… Anyway, for once I could expend on the scientific base of the case, no worries, Mulder.” She chuckled, amused.

“I’d have invited Skinner to dinner and let the report rot until tomorrow, but let it be known: I’m thankful!” and he was… one less boring thing on his plate!

“I know you are, and tomorrow I’ll be cuddling in my bed with the latest thriller, a warm cup of coffee by my side, while you’ll be manning the fort for the both of us” she laughed, and this time it was her evil laugh. And still he loved it.

His hand must have anticipated his appreciation because between the visual stimulation on his soundless television and the convivial voice on his phone, he started stroking himself over the grey sweat pants he wore. Not that he made a habit of masturbating thinking of Scully, not that he didn’t do it once in a while either…

“No you won’t! I refuse to go in that awful place without you, Scully, I simply won’t do it, agent!” he was adamant. She made the day brighter and the work load so much lighter, no way was Mulder ready to face his superiors without her acting as a buffer. Not that he was a coward; he just didn’t want to get roped into doing some boring investigation taking him away from his beloved x-files.  
“Mulder, you are a fully functional adult. I know you can…” she chided with a snicker. “I’d even call you just to wish you a great day, if you want.” By now his hand was in his pants, his fingers closing and opening on his thick cock, matching the cadence of her speech, accommodating the growing size of his member. She was doing a number on his libido and he wasn’t going to complain after the exhausting case they completed. He could feel his breathing pattern change and fought for some form of control. It wouldn’t do to lose his inspiration just because his partner was grossed out by his most basic instinct and trivial activities…

“If you want to wake me up Scully, you better be at my door with a cup of steaming coffee. I am not going in that den without my personal protector: you!” and now his other hand joined the first one. Turning on his back, away from the graphic show, he closed his eyes and focused on the tingling feeling his fist was creating playing with the crown of his prick. The twist underneath it was particularly good, forcing a hitch of his breath, a short stop in the beating of his hardon matching the one from his speeding heart, a momentary blank in his thought process. He was so gone!

“Mulder! Come on, I worked 23 hours without a break. I deserve my moment in the sun… You should be the one getting me my coffee in the morning.” And there was a thought, right there! Waking up a disheveled Scully, all warm and sleepy, getting to see what she wears at night and building fodder for his fantasies…

“For you Scully! Only for you!” his body was arching into his touch, his toes starting to curl, the stimulation being too much, the enforced silence killing him.

“If a coffee will make do, I’ll get you two partner.” And now he had to freaking squeeze his balls to stop himself from coming. This was going to be a hell of a session, he was starting to get lost in the sensation, in the forbidden aspect of the whole thing and yet he still had to say something, anything.

“Will Ten be okay?” he managed to ask.

“Can't hear you well Mulder, are you falling back to sleep on me?” a small dose of concern emerged in her soft voice.

“Mumph.” Oh fuck, he freaking was coming. Ropes of semen rushing from his balls, covering his seizing fingers, making his dick pulse and creating the mother of all wet spots on the blanket. Blissful!

“Ten, Scully. I’ll be there at Ten.” And with an inhuman strength he extricated his hand from the covers and shut the phone before throwing it on the coffee table. He wanted to savor the hard earned afterglow… satiated and happy, exhausted and ecstatic.

The End

 

I hope you had a good read, comment if you are inspired... :)

Crossposted at my LJ: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/16702.html 

**Author's Note:**

> Well Angelus2hot and myself challenged each other to write some masturbation stories just to see if we could. And also because there was that site with those type of stories we could have posted it after, but then we didn't keep the address of the community and couldn't post it anymore, so here are three ficlets (Supernatural -Keeping it Real-, Angel -One Right doesn't Right a Wrong- and X-Files-Sexy is Out There-) with my tentative writing in this new subgenre, I hope it somehow works...


End file.
